


What A Wonderful World

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Quick Info - The Winchesters are living a civilian lifeWord Count - 2033Pairing - Sam and ReaderWarnings - a little bit of fluff, a whole lot of angst





	What A Wonderful World

##  **What a Wonderful World  
**

    Three years.

    It’s been three years since the Winchesters stopped hunting.

    It’s been three years since they made a promise to themselves and each other that they’d never go back.

    Sam smiled at Dean on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. His older brother was throwing a baseball with his almost two year old son, John Robert, or JR for short. Sam was manning the grill away from where Dean and JR were playing. Dean’s pregnant wife, Sara, came outside with their eleven month old daughter. Sam smiled again when he saw that Sara’s usually tiny waist was already showing the twins she was barely four months pregnant with.

    “You ever leave your wife alone?” Sam teased his brother.

    Dean and Sara shared a smile. “I’m surprised you and Y/N don’t have a couple by now.”

    Sam looked back toward the house and saw his girlfriend watching him with a smile. Sara and Y/N were also former hunters. When Sam and Dean decided to get out, Dean called Sara. She invited them to stay with her while they figured it out. Within months, Dean was living with Sara, Sam and Mary were both living in their own apartments, and Y/N asked Sam out.

    Sara took JR inside to get his washed up. She kissed Dean tenderly and whispered something to him. Dean’s face lit up and he kissed her back. Sam heard his brother say, “I love you.” As Sara walked away.

    “This is nice.” Sam said. “This civilian life.”

    Dean kept his eyes on his wife and children. “Damn right it is. I was scared of it. I knew it was best for you and Mom though.” He looked at his brother. “Sara and I had a thing for a couple of years. It was as serious as anything I had, but I loved her. I made myself tell her goodbye though. I walked away. Seeing her over the years was hard.”

    “I wondered.” Sam smiled as Y/N walked outside. “Hey, Baby.”

    “Your mom successfully made macaroni and cheese.” Y/N handed the brothers another beer. “How’s everything out here going?”

    “Just about ready.” Sam accepted her kiss. “Another five to ten minutes.”

    They sat together around a large table. The conversation was normal. Dean worked security at a high school. He was toying with the idea of going to school for a teaching degree. He told Sam he’d need some help. Dean Winchester was long dead, six or seven time by now. He used the name Dean Smith. Sam told him once he made up his mind, they’d get it set up.

    Mary smiled at her youngest son. “Y/N said that the bookstore is doing well.”

    “We’re thinking about expanding.” Sam smiled at Y/N. “Nothing crazy. Another room or two and maybe adding a coffee cart.”

    Y/N added with a smile, “We have a lot of customers who have asked why we don’t have something like that. I think if we do it right, we might be able to eventually add a full cafe and serve food. It would definitely bring in some lunch traffic, which may bring in more customers for the actual store.”

    “It’s in the planning stages.” Sam said.

    JR asked for pie and everyone laughed. Dean told his son they’d share one and everyone else could share the other. JR smiled adoringly at his father.

    Sam watched his brother again, holding his sleeping baby girl as he ate. He and Sara shared kisses throughout the meal. Mary noticed Sam staring and asked him about it later.

    “I’m happy for him, Mom. I think Dean wanted this life, deserved it, more than anyone.”

    Mary touched his cheeks. “Sam, you both deserve it.”

    “Y/N is amazing.”

    “She is.”

    “I got the ring.” Sam smiled.

    Mary’s eyes widened. “Still planning to do it on Saturday.”

    “I thought she’d like to announce it Sunday at dinner.” Sam took a deep breath. “I know she’s going to say yes, but I’m nervous.”

    “I know.” Mary hugged him. “If you weren’t nervous, I’d actually be concerned.”

    When Sam woke up the next morning, an unsettling feeling rushed through his body.

    Something wasn’t right.

    “Hey, Baby,” Y/N sat next to him on the bed. “I was going to let you sleep in.” She giggled as she kissed him. “We were up pretty late.”

    “We were,” Sam’s hands played with her hair. “I love you, Y/N.”

    “I love you.”

    Sam sat up. “I’m not feeling great this morning. I’ll come in later.”

    “Rest. Tonya’s working at noon.” Y/N looked at him. “You look pale, Sam.”

    “I just feel off.”

    Y/N looked worried. “Stay in bed. Get some rest.” She kissed him. “I’ll call you later. Text me if you need anything.”

    He waited until he heard the car drive off and showered quickly. He sent Dean a text and asked him to meet him. The schools were on spring break so Dean was free. Dean could hear it in his brother’s voice. He told him he’d be there in ten minutes.

    “What’s wrong?” Dean asked when Sam opened the door.

    “I don’t know. I woke up and nothing feels right.” Sam looked at Dean. “There’s something…..”

    “Stop.” Dean said. “There’s nothing!”

    “Dean, I can’t…”

    Dean cut him off. “Sam, stop! There’s nothing out there!”

    “What if there is?” Sam asked. “What if there’s something and we ignore it?”

    “It’s been three years but I still have some phone numbers.” Dean shrugged. “Everyone knows we’re out. Everyone knows why. If we ask for help, we’ll get it.”

    “If we can handle it…”

    “No!” Dean screamed. “Damn it, Sammy, drop it! My wife is pregnant. I have two kids. I can’t and won’t go back there. You can’t and won’t either.” Dean took a deep breath. “Sam, please, let this go.”

    Sam knew Dean couldn’t be pulled back in. He had too much to lose. “I’m sorry. I’ll drop it.”

    “Thank you. Now show me this ring.”

    Sam became withdrawn over the next few days. Y/N noticed and asked Mary, but she knew nothing of the conversation between her sons. Saturday came and Sam didn’t move from in front of his computer.

    “Babe? You hungry?”

    “What?”

    “It’s almost five o'clock.”

    “Order some sandwiches. It’s the Friday Fun deal, right?”

    “Not on Saturday.” Y/N looked at him. “Sam, what’s going on?”

    He sat back and sighed. “There’s something going on. I told Dean and he got pissed. We need to be hunting…”

    “Hunting? Hunting what?” Y/N kneeled next to him. “Sam, I have a few friends I can call.”

    “We’re here!”

    “Did you find something?” She asked, suddenly afraid.

    Sam shook his head. “Nothing out of the ordinary. I just woke up the other morning and had this feeling…”

    “Baby, it’s been three years. I had this happen. I was so scared that something was out there and coming I almost left town. Sara stopped me. She made me see that it was okay. Nothing was there.”

    “I just can’t ignore this feeling, Y/N.”

    She takes his hands. “Baby, are you scared something is happening? Something is coming for you?”

    “I don’t know.” Sam looked at her. “I just feel like none of this is real.”

    “It is,” She tells him, pushing his hair from his eyes. “Sam, this, us, it’s all real.”

    “What if I wanted to hunt again?” Sam asked her. “What if I took small jobs…”

    “No!” She said. “Sam, you can’t! You and Dean made a deal and it’s too dangerous! There’s too much at stake, especially now.”

    Sam stood up quickly and grabbed her arms. “Y/N, we know monsters exist! They’re out there even if they aren’t in our faces. Why the hell should we stay here and not take down as many of those assholes as possible?”

    “I’m pregnant!” She screamed out. “I’m having your baby!”

    Sam froze and stared at her. Her Y/E/C eyes filled with tears. He took a few deep breaths before he turned and leaned on his desk. Suddenly, he flipped the desk completely over.

    “This isn’t real. None of this is real!” Sam’s voice was unrecognizable. “You’re not real!”

    “Sam, stop! Please!” Y/N had never been scared of Sam in all the years she’d known him. “Please!”

    He continued throwing things around the small office as she run for her phone. She was shaking as she dialed the number and crying too hard for Dean to understand her.

    “What’s wrong? Y/N?”

    “Sam….breaking….”

    “Sam’s what?”

    “Breaking things.”

    “What happened?”

    “I….” She broke down as she sank to the floor.

    “I’m on my way!” Dean promised. “I’m on my way.”

    Less than ten minutes later, Dean and Mary ran in. Sam had moved to the living room. The couches were flipped over, there were holes in the wall, and Sam’s fists were bloody from punching glass picture frames.

    “This is a fantasy!” Sam kept screaming. “None of this is real!”

    “Sammy!” Dean tried to grab him. “It’s real! I promise you, man. This is all real!”

    Sam threw Dean across the room so violently, both women screamed.

    “Sweetie, this is real.” Mary was crying. “It’s all real.”

    “NO!” Sam screamed. “Dean would have listened to me! He’d have loaded the Impala and we’d have gone to hunt whatever the hell is out there.”

    “Sam, there’s nothing out there!” Dean’s lip was bleeding. “Please, man. You’re upsetting Mom. You’ve scared Y/N.”

    “Y/N isn’t real! None of you are!”

    Sam raced to the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife in the block on the counter. “This is all a Djinn. A very long and elaborate….”

    “Sam, please!” Y/N screamed out. “Don’t do this! Please listen to me! I love you! I’m having your baby.”

    “No, you’re not! Not really! Y/N, you never gave me the time of day before. Why the hell would you start now?”

    Dean slowly stepped forward. “Sam, please. Please put the knife down. Man, I can’t bring you back this time. Cas is long gone. No one will help us.”

    “No one has to! I’ll see the real Dean in a minute.”

    Y/N screamed as the knife plunged into his stomach. Dean raced to his brother but knew immediately.

    “Damn it, Sammy!” Dean didn’t even fight his tears. “Son of a bitch!”

    Sam looked around. “I'm….”

    “It isn’t a dream,” Y/N kneeled next to him. “Sam, this isn’t a dream.”

    “I….”

    Mary dropped next to him. “My baby boy.”

    “Mom….Y/N….” His eyes moved to the woman he loved. “I’m sorry….my baby.”

    “I love you, Sam.” Y/N kissed him softly. “I love you.”

    Sam looked at his mother for a second. His eyes moved to Dean. In three seconds, the brothers said everything they needed to. Sam’s eyes moved back to Y/N.

    “I love you.” He whispered before his eyes closed.

    “He thought it was all a fantasy?” Y/N looked at Dean. “Why?”

    “I don’t know, Y/N. We saw a lot in our lives. I went through a period after Sara and I got tomorrow….”

    “She helped me.”

    Dean looked at his mom. “We have to take care of things.”

    Mary nodded. “I’ll take Y/N to Sara. I’ll come back and help.”

    “We have to make a deal. We have to…”

    “Sweetheart,” Dean grabbed her gently. “We can’t make a deal. Sam is gone. It hurts like hell, but he’s gone. This time, he ain’t coming back.”

    “I’m pregnant…”

    “We’ll help you, Sweetie, We’ll be there for you.” Mary promised.

    “Go,” Dean told them. “I have to figure out how we deal with this.”

    Y/N looked back at the love of her life, the father of her unborn child and kneeled down to kiss him one last time.

    “Sam, why? Why couldn’t you believe this was real?!” She whispered, her heart breaking more with each passing second.

    He watched with Billie, who’d allowed him a few more minutes. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

    “I couldn’t believe it was real because nothing that was good in my life every lasted.”


End file.
